Destrucive chaos
by Simply Hated
Summary: I was lied to for the last time, I was manipulated for the last time, this time that old fool will die oneshot, and Please Read the last chapeter, even if you dont want to read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or the song Lies by evanescence.

No need to r&r, but I wouldn't mind some feed back on my story.

"THAT OLD FOOL", yelled a quite angry young man with raven black hair, "HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME!" The furniture in the room swirled around the young man as he allowed his mighty magic burst free of its prison in his body. An eerie dark green aura shot out of the young man, engulfing him and the area around him. The furniture exploded, the walls collapsed, the floors disintegrated, all the items in the entire house exploded. The young mans hair already wild and untamed, was moving as though hit my a wind that wasnt there, his clothes billowed in the same invisible wind. "WHY DID HE NOT TELL ME!" he yelled again in outrage, his eyes, once green with innocence, where now blacker than the darkest night, his once skinny body, was now a fine toned muscle, his unruly black hair darker than it was ever before, and a bit longer.

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear

Sealed with lies through so many tears

Lost from within and pursuing the end

I fight for the chance to be lied to again

He allowed his anger and hate to rip through his body, he allowed it to consume him, control him, make him stronger. His dark green aura grew yet darker, his eyes continued to be engulfed by the everlasting darkness. He screamed in eternal hatred for one man, his scream carried out all his feelings, anger, sadness, betrayal, and hatred. "HE LIED AGAIN, HE USED ME, HE WILL _PAY_ !" he yelled once again, "Only this time he will pay with his life, he wont get away, he will _DIE_!"

You will never be strong enough

You will never be good enough

You were never conceived in love

You will not rise above

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

His magic continued to lash out at anything in his path as he walked down the dark and gloomy halls. The house continued to collapse on itself, the items continued to shatter, the floor continued to disintegrate under his blind steps. The streets emptied as the young man started down the streets, his aura was now in the shape of black flames, lashing out at anything in his path. The homeless cowered in fear, the children screamed, the parent shivered at the show of such raw power. To any that could see past the darkness in his wild eyes, they could see his anger, fury, hurt, and need for revenge.

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms outstretched, awaiting me

An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

He felt the raw power before it was upon him, he knew this time he couldn'tt talk his way out, he couldn'tt manipulate the young man any longer. He knew that this time, he was going to die, and there was no way out. The old man sighed, and awaited what he knew was coming.

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

The door burst open, and there he stood, his aura of magic already destroying the items in the room, "YOU LIED AGAIN, AND FOR THE LAST TIME YOU OLD FOOL!" He yelled again, "This time I will kill you." "I know Harry, I know" said the old man, "but wouldn't you like to know why I didn't tell you?." "NO, YOU LIED, AND TO ME, BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU MY GRADFATHER IS DEAD, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES you will die" Harry yelled again.

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

He summoned his power to his hands, and created a small green orb, and his dark aura swirled into the green orb.

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

"You wont escape, Ive got you now, and I have one last thing to say to you." Harry said, "This is for all the people you killed, my parents, my friends, my grandfather, and my godfather. Goodbye you disgusting piece of filth." He let loose the green orb, and the old man flew back and died.

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived yet died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

They never found the killer, they all hoped it was just a bad dream, they wished it didnt happen, "It cant be!" they all said, "No one can kill him." All but one actually cared the he died, that one just didnt care, didnt cry, didnt even bat an eyelash, he just wished he could do it again.

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

Everyone was at the funeral, they were all crying, all but Harry. His tears were of happiness, he finally avenged his parents, Lily and James potter, his god fathers, Sirius black and Remus Lupin, his friends , Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Cedric, and his grandfather, Tom Marvalo Riddle. He looked again at the grand tombstone the gave this and, and it said

_**A once great man, fallen in battle,**_

_**Great friend, and leader**_

_**Age unknown**_

_**We will miss you,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_


	2. Chapter 2

To all of my readers, or anyone who even read these stories, ive got some news for you (wether this is good or bad is totally up to you, im not going to continue my inuyasha story,both my stories could be used as a base for someone elses story, if you want to use it, use it, but i only wish that you give me credit for the idea, ok? Im currently working on a new story or two, one of them will be a Harry potter fic, the other an Inuyasha fic. im sry if you enjoyed the inuyasha story, but ive no clue where the plot is supposed to go, so if you want to use it and start a story with it, go right ahead. I pretty sure this is shorter then I think it is, but its all ive got to say, Thank you all my readers and all my Reviews (i say that like alot of people replied to my stories, hehe)


End file.
